The Truth Kills
by Amu Tsukiyomi
Summary: She ran from her home, hoping that she could escape the inevitable.


Hi! Authoress Amu Tsukiyomi here!

This story was NOT a plot bunny. It's not a story that has been in my head for a while.

I found myself writing and this just.... appeared.

Read in 3/4 or 1/2.

* * *

She ran. She ran and she ran. She couldn't be found! She hoped, prayed that she'd escaped him.

Him. She had thought he loved her. The promises he made, the gentle, caring kisses, his warm embraces. They all made her think she had finally found someone who really, truly loved her. Someone who wasn't trying to kill her.

But she was wrong. Beneath his gentle and kind exterior hid a monster, blood thirsty and murderous. He merely wanted her to trust him, trust him and allow him to invade her every sense, until he _was_ her. Until she couldn't live without him. Then he had planned to kill her.

That was why she was running. Running from her "home". Running from the house she had shared with him. The place where she was supposed to die.

Earlier that day she had stumbled upon a room she had never seen before, she didn't know it even existed! Upon entering the room her eyes met a horrifying sight. On the walls of stone were pictures, weapons and notes. In the middle of the room was a table. The table was covered in symbols, symbols she thought she would never see again. She could read the ancient symbols and she knew what they meant and represented.

'He's one of _them_! He can't be! He's nothing like them!' Stunned she turned and fled the room, forgetting to close the door.

She ran to her room and started to gather a few things; money, some clothes, her phone. All things she hoped would help her escape this place with her life. She stuffed them all in a duffle bag and ran to the garage.

But he found out that she knew. He'd seen the open door and knew what she was going to do.

He had stopped her in the hallway, blocking her path. 'No!' Her mind racing she turned and ran, he grabbed at the duffle bag, but only succeeded in yanking the duffle bag from her shoulder as she escaped out the front door. She knew that sooner or later, hopefully later rather than sooner, he'd catch up to her.

She ran from the house down the gravel road that led to their house. Looking back she saw that he had exited the house and was coming after her. 'I can't let him find me!' and she suddenly turned right and ran into the forest, praying that he would get lost in the labyrinth of trees.

As she ran she could hear his footfalls growing closer and closer, the sound spurring her on, making her run faster. She searched as she ran, hoping to find some kind of shelter to hide in and found nothing, so she kept on running.

After a while she started to tire and she finally looked to see where she was. She was in the middle of a giant forest, the one she'd always been told to avoid. 'They know the forest better than anyone. Go in there and death is certain.' Blindly, in her frantic attempt to escape, she had run into the worst possible place for her to be. Now all she could do was wait for him to find her, a fate she wished to avoid.

The noises of the forest suddenly seemed to amplify. The hoot of an owl, the sound of animals moving in the dark, a twig snapping. Every sound seemed to close in on her, making her feel as if the whole forest wanted her dead.

She hid in the roots of a giant tree, afraid. Where was he? Was he here? Did he know where she was hiding? Would she live? She hid herself further beneath the tree until she backed up against something and suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

Waking up she discovered that she was tied to a tree, her arms bound tightly to her side, a gag in her mouth. There in front or her stood a dark imposing figure, the figure of her former boyfriend.

THe moonlight only seemed to make him look more menacing. His handsome face was twisted in a sadistic smirk, his cobalt blue eyes alight with joy. He had caught her and now he was going to kill her.

Trembling, she noticed the knife in his hand. He held it tightly, his hand shaking ever so slightly in anticipation. Had he no feelings? How could he kill her? Did he really pretend to love her only so he could kill her?

She could only watch as he slowly walked towards the tree, his blue eyes holding her golden ones captive with fear. She watched as he raised the knife, she watched as he brought it against her throat. She felt him press it into her skin and drag it across, leaving a gaping wound. She could feel the blood pouring down her chest.

Tears streaked down her face as she watched him cut her wrists, felt him stab her stomach and her chest. His every action told her that this was all he had wanted, to kill. He looked up at her and removed the gag. She tried to scream, hoping that someone, anyone would hear, but when he cut her throat he had severed her vocal chords, rendering her mute and only a sickening gurgling was heard. This seemed to make him smile even more. Did he take pleasure in her bloody, helpless form? Was he proud of his gory handiwork?

She closed her eyes, praying that she would die soon. Then she felt something soft and warm pressing against her lips. He was kissing her. Her eyes flew open, staring into the blue ones she had loved so much. She wanted to bite him, to hurt him, but she knew that it would only make his smile bigger.

Time passed strangely for her, coming in short bursts and slowly she started to feel colder and colder, her vision getting blurry and her eyes felt heavy. She struggled to keep her closing eyes open, fighting to stay alive, but she had lost too much blood and she could not escape death.

'How could you do this?' and then darkness.

* * *

I haven't a clue as to where this fic came from. I can't believe I wrote that.

Correction: I did not write that, it wrote itself.

I really like it, even though Ikuto kills Amu.

Should I change the rating?

I still have a poll on my profile that I'd like people to participate in. It is still the same one from before, FYI.

Also, my story 'Nakushita Neko Toshi' is having a contest for the best review. Winner receives a character in the story! I hope you participate!


End file.
